


female knight

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Isabeau sudah hendak pergi untuk menyegarkan dirinya (pertemuan membosankan; presentasi semu, pemaparan melelahkan), tetapi Antonio berada di ambang pintu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Isabeau berdiri, menyingkirkan rambut yang sudah menjuntai ke pipinya dan meninggalkan kursinya, tak peduli pada tatapan Ludwig yang mengikuti langkahnya sambil menjelaskan grafik.

Ia menggeser pintu menuju balkon yang sudah terbuka sedikit. Angin yang mendesau segera menyerbu wajahnya, semakin mengacaukan lagi tatanan rambutnya. Di sana ada Nikolai, yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya, yang menoleh sebentar saat mendapati bunyi pintu. Dia mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Bulgaria yang dituturkan begitu cepat. Isabeau hanya mengerti bahwa itu 'akan kuurus nanti'. Nikolai mengangguk pada Isabeau, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di balkon.

Isabeau berdiri memandang kota di kejauhan. Lampu-lampu itu seakan-akan terlalu jauh. Sudah tiga hari ia berada di hotel ini, untuk berbagai pertemuan yang tak jelas ke mana mengarah. Presentasi, usulan, notulensi, begitu saja. Ia tak yakin begitu semuanya melangkah keluar dari sini minggu depan, semua agenda itu akan masuk dalam daftar. Semua orang punya masalah domestik, urusan hitam di atas putih mereka sendiri, dan seribu masalah lainnya yang membuntuti. Boleh jadi di sini segala presentasi dan rencana tersusun rapi sempurna, tapi pada akhirnya, apakah kenyataan punya jawaban? Isabeau berbalik, bersandar pada langkan, mengamati bagaimana pertemuan itu berlanjut.  _Sudah delapan jam sejak jam istirahat_ , pikirnya, dan ia yakin riasannya sudah tak bersisa.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Natalya meninggalkan kursi. Blazernya ia pegang di satu tangan, disampirkan di belakang bahu. Wajahnya sama lelahnya. Tak lama kemudian Alfred berdiri, melambaikan tangan dengan santai pada Matthew yang berada di sudut lain. Dia keluar dari pintu yang sama dengan Natalya. Sudah lama Isabeau mencurigai sesuatu di antara mereka, tetapi itu bukan urusannya.

Ada dua orang lagi yang meninggalkan bangku. Adiknya, Louis, mengangkat telepon lalu buru-buru menuju pintu. Mei melangkah cepat menuju pintu yang lain, ia mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat pada tabletnya. Sebaliknya, tiga orang datang, yang tidak terlihat sejak siang. Vladimir, Mathias, lalu Kaelin. Mereka tampak segar, kecuali Vlad, yang mungkin baru bangun tidur.

Isabeau mengembuskan napas panjang. Entah pukul berapa semua ini akan berakhir. Ia pikir membasuh wajahnya lalu merapikan riasan barangkali akan membuatnya lebih segar.

Ia baru saja beranjak dari balkon, tetapi Antonio menahannya di ambang pintu. "Boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

"Oh—" Isabeau memainkan jarinya sebentar. "Boleh. Ayo. Kebetulan isi kepalaku memang tidak benar-benar di dalam sana." Isabeau mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruangan sambil mundur kembali ke langkan.

Antonio tertawa kecil. "Sama. Tapi Francis memaksaku tetap berada di dalam." Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan kotak persegi berukuran sedang dari sakunya. Hampir tidak muat. Seharusnya Isabeau menyadarinya sejak tadi. Antonio pun berdiri di samping Isabeau, salah satu sikunya bertopang pada langkan. "Aku ..." Ia terlihat ragu, memaju-mundurkan kotak itu dengan malu-malu, matanya hanya terpaku pada benda itu. "Ingin berterima kasih."

Isabeau menelengkan kepala. "Untuk?"

"Ingat akhir tahun kemarin? Saat masa reses, di negaraku, lalu kita bertemu dan kau secara iseng mengecek dokumen-dokumenku, lalu segera menemukan sesuatu yang salah pada rencana anggaran, dan kau menyelamatkannya sebelum kami melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal."

Bola mata Isabeau sempat bergerak-gerak cepat sembari ia menggali memori, kemudian binar matanya menjadi cerah saat ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Oh, yang itu. Oke, aku ingat." Kemudian ia menggoyang-goyangkan kotaknya. "Boleh kubuka?"

"Silakan saja—maaf tidak ada pembungkus yang cantik atau sejenisnya. Tidak sempat." Antonio mengangkat bahu. "Dan mungkin kau sudah bisa menebak isinya."

Isabeau mengangguk-angguk bahagia, tapi ia belum juga mengeksekusinya. "Kadang-kadang aku masih terpesona pada kisah ksatria ...," ucapnya, mengamati tulisan merk berupa tinta perak yang menyala di keremangan balkon. "Aku senang sekali kisah penyelamatan. Saat aku kecil, ksatria berkuda adalah idolaku, dan aku berharap menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Antonio menyimak sambil memandang matanya.

"Tapi sekarang, kuda dan baju zirah tidak ngetren lagi." Isabeau terkekeh. "Jadi kuanggap, aku berhasil mewujudkan harapanku beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Ini pasti bukan kali pertama kau melakukannya."

"Entahlah. Mungkin pernah, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar jujur padaku. Kalaupun ada, aku yakin ada maksud lainnya. Politik kenegaraan tidak pernah berubah sejak manusia keluar dari masa meramu dan berburu."

Kilatan rasa bersalah pada mata Antonio membuat ekspresinya jadi sedikit berbeda.

Isabeau mengeluarkan seuntai kalung dengan permata seperti tetesan air, tampaknya sebuah berlian. Ia langsung mengenakannya di atas kalung berliontin hijau, sebuah hadiah dari rakyatnya pada tanggal 21 Juli bertahun-tahun lalu. Kalung itu menjuntai lebih panjang. "Terima kasih, 'Tonio."

Antonio mengangguk. "Aku masih harus berterima kasih padamu sekali lagi."

* * *

Isabeau tidak tahu bahwa tetangga di sisi kirinya pun masih menyalakan lampu pada pukul tiga pagi, sampai ia keluar dari kamar dan menuju langkan (favoritnya semenjak lama, sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu).

Bahkan si tetangga hanya memakai kemeja tipis yang tidak dikancing, dan kaus oblong di dalamnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sambil bertopang di birai, mungkin menunggu angin dini hari menghakiminya.

"Jangan bilang pidato-pidato selama beberapa hari ini membuatmu insomnia, Antonio." Isabeau harus meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar di seberang.

Antonio menoleh dengan terkejut. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ini bukan soal itu semua. Aku hanya senang mengamati di jam-jam seperti ini."

"Dan jam tidurmu—"

"Kau tidak sadar aku menghilang sejak pukul sepuluh pagi, dan baru kembali setelah makan siang?"

Bahu Isabeau merosot, sedikit lega, Antonio tak  _sebodoh_  itu untuk membuat metabolisme biologisnya kacau. Wanita itu lantas menelengkan kepala (—dan dari sudut itu, dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, Antonio bisa melihat sepasang kalung yang berkilatan). "Katakan saja kalau kau punya beban."

Antonio menggeleng tanpa kehilangan senyumnya. "Tidak, tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

Isabeau mengangkat bahu, merasa tak bisa memaksa. "Tapi, asal kautahu, ksatria berkudamu di sini siap membantu."

Senyum Antonio menjadi lebih cerah lagi di remang-remang balkonnya yang sempit. "Mungkin kita bisa bicara nanti, di luar  _kastil_ , Ksatria Wanita."

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jika kisah-kisah kerajaan mendapatkan lebih banyak kesempatan untuk dituliskan kembali, maka kastil-kastil akan berubah wajah. Sekarang gedung-gedung milenial itulah ruang-ruang hidup para raja—raja _jenis apa saja_. Ksatria akan banyak berganti wajah; gender tak masalah.

Begitu Isabeau keluar dari kamarnya, Antonio pun berdiri tegak, berhenti bersandar pada dinding. “Hai, ksatria,” sapanya, dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang peduli bahwa sekarang masih pukul lima pagi. Pasti ada kafe dua puluh empat jam yang buka di sekitar sini. Amerika Serikat tak pernah mengecewakan soal kehidupan di antara pukul dua belas malam sampai enam pagi.

Isabeau tersenyum simpul tanpa mau memperpanjang sebutan itu lagi.  “Jadi, pembicaraan serius, atau?”

“Bisa apa saja ... tergantung pandangan.” Antonio mengangkat bahu. “Kau bisa memutuskannya sesukamu.” Kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya dua kali. “Tidak ada kopi kali ini, ya? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan. Terlalu ... klise.”

“Kita bisa jalan-jalan saja.” Isabeau memasukkan tangannya di saku. “Kudengar di sekitar hotel ini jalannya bagus. Aku belum sempat mengelilinginya.”

“Terlalu sering ke bar bersama Sophie?”

Isabeau menggeleng cepat. “Bahan presentasi. Juga pekerjaan jarak jauh untuk hal-hal di Brussels sana.”

Antonio berdecak. “Kuharap aku bisa serajin dirimu.”

“Percayalah, tidak selamanya menyenangkan.”

Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun sampai lift mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dasar. Di situ, Isabeau sempat mengangguk pada seorang pegawai hotel yang kebetulan berpapasan di ujung lobi. Antonio melirik pegawai itu dari ekor matanya.

“Rasanya ... aneh,” Antonio mulai buka suara sampai mereka mencapai bagian luar hotel. Di sampingnya, Isabeau menaikan ritsleting jaketnya. “Aku merasa seperti ... seperti ketakutan di saat aku tenang, karena, siapa yang tahu, aku tenang karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal yang mengerikan di luar sana? Aku tahu,” ia memotong kata-kata Isabeau yang tak sempat terucapkan, “aku tahu ini konyol. Kita memang tidak mengetahui begitu banyak hal di luar sana, tapi, Isabeau, kadang-kadang aku merasa begitu, terlebih saat aku tidak punya teman untuk berbicara.”

“Dokter?”

“Ada banyak pengobatan manusia yang tidak mempan untuk kita, Isabeau, dan kau mengerti itu lebih dari siapapun.” Antonio ingin sekali menunjuk pada goresan panjang dari telinga Isabeau yang menjalar hingga ke lehernya, dahulu, jauh sebelum ini, di masa-masa penuh gejolak daratan mereka, sesuatu yang ia rasa baru mulai pudar dan tenggelam di dalam kulit setelah ratusan tahun. “Dan inilah penderitaan kita.”

Isabeau menggaruk pipinya. Matanya jauh memandang kota yang sepi tetapi tetap menyala dan hidup, siapapun yang haus cahaya bisa langsung berlari menyerbu, masuk ke dalamnya dan membiarkan diri terserap. Isabeau tersenyum dengan sendirinya. “Apakah kau sudah mencoba mengabaikannya dengan ‘berencana’?”

“Itu seringkali berakhir buruk. Saat aku memikirkan bahwa rencanaku tidak berjalan baik, aku semakin takut.”

Perempuan itu tersenyum ke arah lawan bicaranya. “Aku belum selesai. _Berencana_ untuk tidak khawatir dalam satu detik, kemudian detik berikutnya lagi,” Isabeau berhenti sebentar karena tatapan Antonio begitu dalam ke arah matanya, ia sempat menghindar sebentar tetapi hanya untuk memandangnya balik lagi, “aku tahu ini sulit, memang lebih mudah mengatakannya daripada melakukannya—”

Tawa kecil Antonio memotongnya. “Tidak,  tidak, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Sepertinya yang kubutuhkan selama ini hanyalah orang yang bisa mendengarkan tanpa menilaiku macam-macam.”

Isabeau berhenti, dan Antonio pun secara naluriah juga melakukan hal yang sama. Antonio memegang tangan Isabeau, lalu mengecup buku-buku jarinya, masa bodoh dengan peran ksatria yang tertukar-tukar. Isabeau menyunggingkan senyuman, menyisir pelan rambut Antonio yang berantakan di atas telinganya. Masih bisa dilihatnya bekas tindik yang sudah memudar, dan ia mengingat permata warna apa saja yang pernah dipakainya di masa-masa ia menjadi petualang di lautan. Isabeau merasa dirinya masih sangat muda waktu itu, walaupun _muda_ bukan berarti hanya puluhan tahun.

Lalu, di keremangan itu, mereka tidak berhenti. Isabeau mendekap Antonio dan berbisik bahwa dia bisa bercerita kapan saja, di mana saja, padanya, dan, _kita bisa mengulang banyak hal di masa lalu_.

Karena ksatria sekarang tak mesti berkuda.


End file.
